


stay a day longer, won't you, my love?

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, hello I have come to complete the psa chamniel movement, space travel au woohoo, we are the father the son and the holy spirit, welcome to the wooj harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: things get complicated when the sun shines just right and ties are made and daniel lays eyes on a boy whose smile could rival every beautiful thing he has ever seen





	stay a day longer, won't you, my love?

when dusk fades to dawn, perhaps daniel will end up on your doorstep, or maybe he’ll be in a dumpster two galaxies over, or if he’s lucky, maybe he’ll be back home in the comfort of his mother’s embrace; he doesn’t know, he never knows.  

 

nor does daniel know how long it’s been since he’s started doing this,—it’s hard to keep track of time when dates and seasons don’t mean a thing, a fine winter morning one day and scorching heat the next—but he does know that it’s been awhile, two years, maybe three, so that must mean he’s twenty one years old now.

 

it’s an odd age to be, twenty one, when you’re not a child but not really an adult either; he’s both, he’s neither.

 

kang daniel exists in all worlds, kang daniel exists in none. 

 

it’s thrilling, to exist for a moment and vanish the next; daniel travels between worlds like you’d ease from night to day, falling asleep in one and waking up in another, and it’s easy, really, to let fate draw its lines and take him where it wishes, until it’s not.

 

things get complicated when the sun shines just right and ties are made and daniel lays eyes on a boy whose smile could rival every beautiful thing he has ever seen.

 

daniel wakes up by a flower shop and he had stuck around for the alluring scent of honeysuckles, they were his mother’s favorite, she said they meant true love—and perhaps he stayed awhile longer for the beautiful boy behind the counter.

 

_ woojin. _

 

it’s a pretty name, one that reminds daniel of a world he had known, one where the skies looked a bit more blue and the people seemed a bit happier.

 

_ and yours? _

 

_ daniel.  _

 

the boy, woojin, smiles and extends a hand. 

 

_ it’s nice to meet you, daniel, come again tomorrow?  _

 

it’s not easy, not when all daniel has ever wanted was the one thing he could never have. 

 

daniel takes his hand.

 

_ I will, see you, woojin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hello so I finally learned how to write a drabble, perhaps you could expect more from me
> 
> follow me on [@applewooj](https://twitter.com/applewooj) if you want to or send me stuff on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/applewooj)


End file.
